


The Archives

by skygrove



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Librarian!Jihoon, M/M, Nerd!Daniel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, it's set in america so there are no honorifics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skygrove/pseuds/skygrove
Summary: With the finals week fast approaching and exams looming on the horizon, everybody on campus is looking for some way to take the edge off.





	The Archives

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! if you were here before 07/24 you might have noticed this was part of the Anonymous collection, but that was just me testing something out...hehe
> 
> anyways, it's been a little hard for me to be able to actually finish up a fic...between work, having a social life and keeping up with the k-pop fandom, there's barely any time left for me to write/edit :< this one took months lmao.  
> i'll probably start a drabble series, since those are faster and probably the only thing i'll be able to release anytime soon
> 
> enough talk now, enjoy the pwp if you haven't already!

The first floor of the campus library was surprisingly quiet for a Sunday, especially this close to finals week. Usually, there was a plethora of students huddled around the desks, knocking out last minute papers and projects they had forgotten over the weekend.

So Jihoon was thankful for a slow night. His services were not often utilized by the student body, which left him with plenty of time behind his little desk to do his own work. Every now and then he’d make rounds throughout the building, reorganizing the shelves when they fell into disarray and checking each floor for discarded food wrappers and crumpled loose papers. It was just before midnight, and with the library set to close soon, he rose from behind his desk and set off on his final building sweep.

All was quiet and calm, the lights beginning to automatically shut off in some of the rooms that had been devoid of motion for over fifteen minutes. The upper floors were the quietest and the spookiest -- it was where all the thick, heavy reference books were shelved, row after row of tall black bookcases. There were a few desks scattered here and there; two reading nooks with couches and comfy chairs set on opposite ends of the large, imposing room.

The first one was empty and clean. Coming up on the second one, he was surprised to see a tall figure reclined in one of the armchairs, blond head of hair tilted downward at an intense angle, face buried in a book.

“Hey,” Jihoon said, clearing his throat to announce himself, “sorry, I don't mean to interrupt. The library is closing soon, so unless you want to spend the night in here, you better get a move on.”

Eyebrows mashed together and fluorescent orange highlighter pressed between his lips, Daniel had been trying to extract – with difficulty - the important details of Plato’s Theory of Forms in the Allegory of the Cave. Much to his discontent, listening to Mozart’s Requiem hadn’t done a lick of difference in improving his mental clarity like his Psych 101 prof had said it would. At this point, the night before finals, he was desperate enough to try anything.

He’d read and re-read the same passage at least four times now and was growing wearier by the minute. Maybe he could just go to the vending machines and get a Red Bull, or take a walk outside and let the fresh air wake him up. His mouth went slack, letting his highlighter drop from it and he removed his glasses, setting them aside on the arm of the chair to drywash his face. What time was it even? He stretched his neck and felt, rather than heard the satisfying pop it made. Yawning, he put his glasses back on in hopes of finding a clock in the room, but was met by a pair of pretty, yet scrutinizing eyes instead.

“Jesus fuck!” he flailed, falling back into the armchair, book dropping from his lap and thudding to the floor. He winced as he saw the pages fold and crumple under the weight of the text, then yanked an earbud from where it was secured. “Sorry? Did you say something?” he asked a little breathless, a little embarrassed.

Jihoon couldn't help but smile and snicker at the student's flustered reaction. What could he say? It was surprisingly cute. He stooped down and carefully picked up the book, glancing over the cover and the worn, cracked spine before shifting his eyes up to examine its owner.

Faded jeans and Converse high tops, a baggy hoodie, those rounded black frames on that handsomely defined face... Jihoon realized that he had seen this boy many times before in the library. Jihoon had watched him shuffle past the circulation desk several times a week for the past three months, backpack slung over his shoulder, book in hand, seeking out some quiet corner in which to tuck himself away and read.

“I said the library is closing,” Jihoon repeated as he straightened up and held the book out. “And that you should head out soon unless you want to spend the night here. Although I'm guessing you probably wouldn't mind that, would you?” He teased.

“No, I wouldn’t,” Daniel stammered, properly getting to his feet this time and tucking the earbuds into his pocket. He recognized the librarian; okay, so he  _more_  than recognized him -- he was the first thing his eyes sought every time he came to the library, the cute boy leaning over the circulation desk, reading a book to pass the time, and if Daniel was lucky, it was an interesting book that had him chewing his bottom lip. And he _might_ _maybe_ have committed the other boy’s schedule to memory and opted to come out during those times if only to catch a glimpse of him.

“Sorry,” he finally said, not making eye contact with the shorter man, sure that his face would go three brighter shades of red if he did, “lemme just get my stuff together, you must want to get home...”

“You don't have to rush,” Jihoon assured him with an encouraging smile, seeing the almost frantic way he began to gather his belongings. “I just wanted to let you know we were closing soon. You've got about a half hour ‘til they lock the doors, but I didn't want you to lose track of time reading and have to get kicked out by Sungwoon; he's a lot less friendlier than I am.”

Daniel was vaguely aware that he was nodding in agreement to the boy’s words, but was unsure he’d actually taken in their meaning, too distracted by the tone of his voice. He realized he’d not heard him speak properly before, and that his tone was lower than expected for such a pretty face, though it made him all the more nervous for it. He slowed his frantic pace, picking up pens and highlighters that had fallen, half hoping the librarian would turn and walk away so he could ogle him as he left, but also that he would stay and continue talking in that same attractive voice, since he himself had never really had the courage to approach him before.

Jihoon should have walked away then, having done his job in alerting this student to the library's impending closure, but he couldn't get himself to leave. He was too interested in the quiet and mild bookworm, as he watched him gather his things.

“I'm Jihoon,” he blurted, as if the lanyard around his neck didn't already announce it, his name bold with his lousy student ID photo shrunk in the corner. “I see you almost every time I'm in here,” he continued, not entirely sure of where he was going with this, but it beat sitting at the desk in silence for the next thirty minutes. “I don't think I've ever actually seen someone come to the library just to read though. It's more like a hangout spot these days.”

“M’studying,” Daniel answered shyly, it wasn't untrue; he studied the way Jihoon’s hair fell over his eyes when he got frustrated with a jam in the photocopier and gave it a swift kick when he thought nobody was looking. He studied the way Jihoon sucked his index finger after every time he sustained a papercut and was slightly envious of the way his plump lips wrapped around the digit.  _God don't think about that kind of shit now_ , he scolded himself. And just to have an excuse to touch the handsome boy, he held out his hand after hoisting his bag over his shoulder, “I'm Daniel, by the way. Jihoon’s a pretty name.” _Smooth_ , he could feel his cheeks burning red but he was lousy at making conversation, especially when intimidated by someone so alluring.

“Uh, thanks!” Jihoon answered, taking Daniel’s extended hand. The other man’s hand was large around his, and despite his soft-spoken and timid nature, his grip was firm.

“You spend a lot of time here, don't you?” He asked, glancing quickly at his watch. 12:04. Sungwoon would lock the front doors promptly at 12:45 and do his own final sweep at 12:50. He had just enough time. “Have you ever seen the archives before?”

Daniel was disappointed when Jihoon withdrew his hand, but was keenly aware that for a simple greeting handshake, it had lingered moments too long. “I didn't know there were any here,” he responded, genuinely surprised.

This was a small college and the hard copy resources they had were already quite limited. Still, the school had a great reputation and the academics they hired were renowned in their respective fields. There would definitely be things of interest to be found there, and to be able to explore them with Jihoon was about the best kind of evening he could imagine.

He wet his lips and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, feeling the heat flare under his fingers as he willed the right words to come to his rescue. “I’d love for you to show me, if you’re not busy some night, I mean, when you’re not exhausted from work, if you don’t have any other plans or… oh my god, if you don’t have a significant other or something…”  _Shut up, Daniel. Shut your mouth right now, just stop talking,_  he looked back to the floor and shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

The empty room echoed with the sound of Jihoon’s laughter, the young librarian too tickled by the other student’s nervous behavior. He watched the blood rise, bringing some color into his pale face and turning the tops of his ears pink -- too cute! Jihoon quickly composed himself, worried his reaction would scare Daniel off. He stood there fidgeting, looking at his shoes with an embarrassed air around him, and Jihoon couldn't help himself. His own shoes came into Daniel’s field of vision and he reached up, lightly tapping the underside of Daniel’s chin with his knuckle.

“Come on,” he smiled, pleased with the startled look on Daniel’s face as he looked up and met his gaze. “I'll show you right now if you want.”

“Of course I  _want to_ , are you sure you’re not too tired?” he asked, even though he was already following Jihoon out from the room where he’d spent the last three hours agonizing over Plato.

 “I’m fine; it’d be my pleasure,” Jihoon assured him, leading the way. They would take a short elevator ride to the uppermost level accessible to students, and then ascend the dark, creaky stairs the rest of the way to the attic. “You're going to love it,” he promised as the elevator doors shut behind them, punching the button to take them to their intended floor.

Daniel still seemed nervous and uncomfortable in Jihoon’s presence…it probably would have made him more self-conscious knowing how endearing Jihoon found it. “We've got first editions…” he said, in an effort to engage Daniel and make him look him in the eye. “Manuscripts, scrolls, maps; all these super old books from like the 17- and 1800’s and stuff. It's restricted to students; not a lot of people know about it, but if you email Sungwoon he’ll usually set up a time to take you on a tour if you're interested. I don't know as much as they do though… So I'm sorry you're stuck with me,” he rambled on, offering up a weak smile as the doors opened up onto the deserted top floor.

“I don’t mind being stuck with you,” Daniel mumbled, following so close on Jihoon’s heels once they’d left the elevator that he caught the back of his shoes twice. He cringed an apology both times; there really wasn’t any reason for him to be in such proximity, but he’d found himself irresistibly drawn to the light note of Jihoon’s mildly spiced shampoo. What he wouldn’t give to just have the guts to push the librarian up against the deserted hallway wall, to tower over him, lean into his neck and press his lips just below his ear to get both scent and flavour at once.

And the echo didn’t exactly help in keeping his thoughts chaste. The floor lamenting underfoot, him clearing his throat when he would think of something to say, but then not saying anything for fear of sounding stupid, even the subtle breaths they both took as they climbed the steep steps to the attic were amplified by their surroundings. What kind of sounds would Jihoon make if Daniel were given the chance to have his way with him? “Do you ever come up here on your own time, or are you generally in the habit of luring strangers to the attic past midnight?” He asked, a little coyly.

Jihoon shrugged, hopping up the last step and pulling out his key ring. “Only the cute ones,” he said casually, like he had missed the suggestive lilt in Daniel’s voice, the shift in his tone. He said it as if it was a matter of fact; he did not even bother to smile or wink at Daniel, examining the keys until he found the one that fit the lock. “There’s some cool stuff up here, but it's kind of creepy when you're all by yourself. So it's better to have someone with you. I think you're probably going to enjoy it the most out of anyone though,” Jihoon said. Daniel’s eagerness was hard to ignore, the way he followed so closely on Jihoon’s heels, the excitement and wonder in his eyes. Jihoon had a feeling it was not just the books he was interested in, and he gave Daniel an almost knowing smile as he tugged open the heavy wooden door.

The smell of book must was strong on the other side; the scent of paper and dust and leather overwhelmingly nostalgic. It was comforting and familiar…Jihoon felt right at home, and he suspected Daniel did too as he ushered him into the darkened room. He let the door slam shut behind them on purpose, plunging them into a heavy, heavy blackness. “Sorry,” he mumbled, gently placing a hand on Daniel’s lower back, letting his fingers linger on his waist as he shuffled behind him and felt along the wall for the light switch.

For all his fantasies and his own boldness within them, he went absolutely rigid at the feel of Jihoon’s hand on his body. They trailed teasingly along his hip and as the fingers left him completely, Daniel groped in the darkness in search of them, wanting to return them to where they had raised goosebumps, or to simply touch them again, to touch  _any_  part of him again.

But it was no good. No sooner than the lights came on, so too did any remnants of his courage flee. When Jihoon looked at him once the room was bathed in warm light, Daniel’s hands were stuffed into his pockets, restless with nervous energy. Under any other circumstance, Daniel would have been in heaven surrounded by rare editions, primary source documents, and what he was pretty sure was a yellowed, framed parchment with Kierkegaard’s name on it; and yet…it was as though he was immune to their allure with the librarian standing mere feet away.  _I need to kiss you,_  he thought, his own lips trembling as he focused on Jihoon’s. Except that when he saw the other boy’s eyes widen, he realized that he’d likely said it out loud.

It was surprising, catching Jihoon off guard, and Daniel probably wasn't even aware that he had said it. It made Jihoon's heart leap into his throat, and he couldn't help grinning from ear to ear. He had never met such an intriguing guy…a simultaneously timid and bold bookworm, unbelievably handsome and yet a total geek.

“I should really make you buy me dinner or something first, shouldn't I?” Jihoon teased. He noticed Daniel's twitching hands, tucked away in his pockets, and he reached out, pulling on Daniel's wrist to free his long fingers because he wanted feel them once again. “I mean, I just met you like five minutes ago.” But five minutes was all it took. Linking their fingers together, Jihoon closed the space left between them with a slow deliberate step. His heart thumped in his chest, and he was ready to give to Daniel whatever it was he wanted. “I suppose one kiss couldn't hurt though…”

Daniel wasn’t sure if Jihoon had finished speaking or not, but the moment consent had left his plump, pink-petaled lips, he let his book bag fall to the floor and wound his quivering fingers at the back Jihoon’s head. He’d meant to do it softly, to swipe his tongue along the seam, part his lips carefully, to taste and breathe him in the way he’d imagined all those times. Instead, he had to make a conscious effort to remind himself to apologize later for how aggressively he took Jihoon’s mouth, like he was starved for it, and he was, had been since the moment he laid eyes on the librarian. He pressed his lips hard against them, then harder, captured Jihoon’s bottom lip between his teeth only a moment before releasing it to explore his mouth, tongue sliding wetly against Jihoon’s, moaning and panting already into the kiss, indulging in the subtle mint taste that lingered on his lips as he eagerly explored Jihoon’s body, pulling him closer with the hand not tangled in his brown locks.

God, those hands. They would be the death of Jihoon. He felt them, one fisted in his hair, tugging on the strands; the other around his back, sliding down his spine, wrapping desperately around his waist as his body was pulled flush with Daniel’s. The eagerness, the desperation to feel and caress him… A hand dropped down to cup the swell of his ass and Jihoon smiled; he quite liked this side of him.

But he didn’t really appreciate the sloppy ferocity with which he was attacking his lips.Jihoon would have to show him a thing or two.

“Okay, calm down there, tiger,” Jihoon gasped, pulling his lips away from Daniel’s, both sets wet and glistening with saliva. Jihoon wiped his mouth on the back of his hand with a mildly displeased look. “I said I would kiss you; that doesn't mean I want your tongue down my throat.” Instantly, he regretted the reprimanding tone in his words, watching the way Daniel’s face fell and he looked as if he wanted to disappear right then and there.

Daniel swallowed hard, self-consciously tugging at the large hoodie he was wearing, so that it vaguely concealed the telling bulge in his jeans. He was frozen before the smaller figure, feet like lead and unable to move, and he _really_ wanted to move… at least three states over. Virginia was nice wasn't it? Bet there were no devastatingly beautiful librarians there, at least nowhere near as lovely as this one.

“I’m sorry!” he apologized a little too boisterously to make up for how much louder his watch seemed to tic, and how deafening the blood pulsing by his ears sounded, “Jihoon, I’m so sorry, I … I’m gonna go. Thanks for uh, showing me to the archives.” He bent to pick up this bag, and nearly tripped over his own feet in his haste to save face.

 _Shit,_  Jihoon thought. He didn't mean it like that. It wasn't like he was disgusted or wanted Daniel to leave. He was just inexperienced and all Jihoon had wanted was to show him how he liked to be kissed. Daniel's lips were soft and he tasted good, and his hands were both gentle and firm and as Jihoon watched him reach for his backpack on the ground and make for the door, he knew he couldn't let Daniel leave without showing him what to do with them.

“Just like that?” He said, stepping in front of the door, blocking Daniel's exit. “You haven't even seen any of the good stuff yet... Won't you let me show you?” Daniel's backpack was unbelievably heavy, Jihoon thought as he tugged on the strap and pulled it from Daniel's grasp, setting it aside as he sidled back up against Daniel's chest.

“Come on. Kiss me,” he commanded. “But don't open your mouth so much this time, just start with the lips. Like this…” Rising to his tip-toes, Jihoon pressed his lips against Daniel's, showing him exactly what he meant.

“I do like it when you bite my lip,” he said lowly as he pulled back to check Daniel’s flustered expression. Then he took Daniel's bottom lip in between his teeth and dragged them deliberately over the plump roundness of it, continuing his lesson with his hands. It was a little awkward, but he guided Daniel's hands around to his back, stepping even closer until they were pressed together, chests rising and falling.

Firmly, Daniel pulled Jihoon’s body even closer against his own, trapping his confined, eager cock between them and maneuvered them back against the door. His hand cupped Jihoon’s chin, tilted his face upwards, and held his eyes in a look that was somewhere between still apologetic and completely captivated. His knuckles danced along Jihoon’s jawline, then turned over to cradle his face. Fingers ran through his thick hair, carding it back as his lips found the shorter boy’s forehead and pressed softly, then kissed his temple, the arch of his cheek bone and the corner of his mouth.

“Better?” he asked against the skin, his voice husky with want as he drew a deep, staggered breath in response to the wave of heat he felt flushing through him as he sucked Jihoon’s bottom lip and worried it with his teeth. Both hands came up to Jihoon’s face, and God, he was so _beautiful_.

“Mmm…” Jihoon moaned against Daniel’s lips, a hungry, starving sound rumbling somewhere in his chest. “Much better,” he praised. Jihoon should have expected Daniel to be such a fast learner. It made him wonder what else he could teach him.

He looped an arm around his neck and came up to meet his lips, still aching for more. He could feel the heat between them, practically taste Daniel’s want on his tongue as Jihoon slipped the tip of his own through their lips. He wanted to show him that a teasing touch, a bold sudden stroke along the fleshy muscle was okay; Jihoon just didn't want all of it stuffed into his mouth. There were much better things available for him to suck on.

Like that hardened cock pressed between them. Trapped between Daniel's tall sturdy frame and the wall behind him, Jihoon could feel it pressing against him and realized he'd much rather have it pressing into him. He rolled his hips, trying to brush along the length straining inside Daniel’s jeans. Just rubbing against it had Jihoon breathing hard, gripping Daniel’s arms and his neck, whatever he could get his hands on as he shamelessly ground himself against the taller man’s thigh.

Successive, sharp, panted breaths punctuated the desperate  _aaahhs..._  and  _mmms…_  as Daniel tore his mouth reluctantly away from Jihoon’s, and found his neck instead. It was a bit awkward with their height difference because his glasses kept sliding down his nose and, though he worried about being reprimanded by the librarian again, he decided that it would be less harmful to the mood to beg for forgiveness later than to ask for permission now.

He hauled Jihoon up, hitching his legs around his waist, thighs over hips, angling his body so that his aching, throbbing cock could be felt beneath the smaller boy’s pert backside. “ _Fuck_ , Jihoon…” he breathed onto his neck, nipping it and grazing at it “do you have any idea how long I've wanted you?” He rut into the other boy, gyrations slow, the way he thought Jihoon might enjoy it, but still strong so that there would be no doubt that Daniel would be down for whatever the librarian had in mind.

“If I had to guess…” Jihoon drawled, twining his fingers in Daniel’s hair, “probably since the moment you saw me.” He laughed, forced Daniel to stop so he could look him in the eye. “Is that why you spend so much time here?”

Daniel licked his kiss-swollen lips, turning them about and shuffling to the nearby table. He sat Jihoon upon it, pressed his hands on either side of him and leaned in to bury his face in the crook of his neck, “Yes and definitely yes,” he answered blushing.

Jihoon didn’t have time to wonder if that was flattering or maybe just a little bit creepy. The library was closing in 30 minutes, they had to hurry.

 “Well, from personal experience... I know  _this_  must be uncomfortable.” Jihoon reached down and pressed a hand between Daniel's legs, rubbing along the ridge in his jeans with a tentative pressure. “Do you want help with it?” He asked, popping open the button at the top of the zipper with a little snap.

A low, instinctive groan escaped Daniel’s lips as he nodded into Jihoon’s shoulder when he felt relief from the pressure of his jeans restraining his cock. He pushed into Jihoon’s hand eagerly, feeling more infatuated with him now than he had been in the time leading up to this evening.

Unable - and unwilling, if he was perfectly honest - to let his lips part with Jihoon’s smooth, heated skin, he kissed up his neck, catching the lobe of his ear between his teeth and tried to repress the desperation that was coming through in his broken moans as Jihoon’s hand finally made contact with his swollen member. “Ah… Jihoon,” he grunted, nudging the librarian’s head towards the ceiling to lick and mouth along his jaw while his fingers busied themselves with unbuttoning his shirt if only to be able to taste, feel and see more of him.

Jihoon complied, exposing his throat and chest for Daniel as he pushed the jeans a little further down his hips and reached into his boxers. Daniel was as big as he expected, fitting perfectly into his palm as he stroked along the exposed length. He paid special attention to the head, gathering the little bit of fluid that collected at the slit with his fingers and smearing it over the heated flesh.

“Does that feel good?”

“Yesss…” Daniel hissed, gritting his teeth and pushing away the fabric of Jihoon’s shirt so it fell off his shoulders and onto the table beneath him. He bit into his bare shoulder gently, blunt teeth not breaking the skin, but definitely leaving an imprint. He didn’t think he’d ever been so hard as he was now, and the sensation of Jihoon’s hand on his cock felt  _too_  good. “Y-you need to slow down…”

A sigh escaped Jihoon's lips, almost disappointed or disheartened, “Okay,” and he gave Daniel one firm squeeze at the base, like a gentle reprimand, and then let him go completely. Jihoon tilted Daniel's head so he could watch him spit into his own palm before taking him back in hand.

“Better?” Jihoon asked with a sweet smile, twisting his hand gently as he rubbed up and down Daniel's cock, almost tortuously slow. Jihoon licked his lips, “You can move your hips, come on.”

Daniel almost didn't remember to close his slackened mouth as his eyes were plastered on Jihoon’s spit-slicked grip running the length of his engorged dick. A little abruptly, Daniel followed the order, rolling his hips to match the teasing pace set by Jihoon. His own hands groped and felt their way down the librarian’s chest, stopping at his peaked nipples, and pinching them gently between thumb and forefinger. Daniel’s lips abandoned Jihoon’s collarbone altogether to tease his responsive nipples. He latched on, took one between his teeth and flicked the tip with his tongue.

As Daniel bent to take one nipple into his mouth, he slipped out of Jihoon’s grasp, and Jihoon frowned. He had been enjoying the weight and heat of Daniel in his hand, and he tilted his head to watch his cock quiver between his legs, his jeans sliding slowly down his thighs.

“Fuck,” he gasped, and reached for the zipper of his own pants. He was aching for Daniel, wanted him, needed his hands all over him, lower. “Give me your hand,” he instructed.

Daniel pulled away, looking glossy-eyed at Jihoon’s hand, some seconds late in realizing what was being asked of him. “Sorry… I’m sure this is much more awkward and clumsy than you're used to,” he apologized, kindly moving Jihoon’s hands aside and taking over in unpacking his equally stiff cock. One large hand wrapped around the shaft while the other was splayed along his exposed belly, gently pushing him down onto the table until he was flat on his back, legs dangling off. He pumped Jihoon’s cock once, twice, and on the third time bent, mouth hovering over the head, breathing heatedly onto it, groaning when the flavour of precum burst onto his tongue as it made contact with the trickling fluid. “Can I?”

“I would fucking love that,” Jihoon gasped, craning his neck so he could watch his cock trace along Daniel’s lips. “Only if you want to, though.”

Daniel’s answer came in the form of his tongue flattening against the head and bathing it in heat and spit before wrapping his lips around it. His eyes were trained on Jihoon’s overbright ones to watch his reaction as he began bobbing his head rhythmically, moaning around the pulsing hardness and letting the vibrations of those sounds send shivers down the length.

 _It shouldn't be this good,_  Jihoon thought to himself.  _This dude could barely kiss. How is his mouth so perfect what the hell,_  It was like he had known Jihoon forever. The way he caressed the underside with his tongue, licked along the veins, and took him to the back of his throat, all while looking Jihoon in the eye like a good boy should?  _Fuck._ The fingers of his free hand tangled in Daniel’s hair and held his head down as Jihoon couldn't help but buck his hips up into that eager mouth.

As Daniel dug his fingers into Jihoon’s hips, he dragged the smaller man’s ass closer to the edge of the table so that they were practically flush and leaned over him. He spit in his own hand and pushed his erection down towards the other, grasping them in one large hand and stroked them together. His palm held Jihoon’s heavy dick while his thumb held his own against it; he thrust hard and fast enough that the sound of their balls slapping together could be heard amidst the grunting and panting. He kissed Jihoon’s chest, sucking marks into it, then leveled his free hand to Jihoon’s mouth when he felt it necessary to relubricate, “Spit into it.”

Warmth spread throughout Jihoon’s stomach as he tilted his head and obediently spit onto Daniel’s hand, hoping that he would slide one of the slickened digits inside him. Jihoon moaned, a mix of pleasure and dejection when instead his hand wrapped around their respective cocks and continued to stroke.

“Daniel…” Jihoon was ashamed of the whining lilt in his voice, “put it in me.”

 _Put it in me_? Had he heard Jihoon right? What  _it_  did he want? He was more than happy stuffing any part of himself inside Jihoon. And so, in the interest of being thorough, he did just that. It took little to no time for him to release their cocks, tug Jihoon’s jeans off and set his feet up on the table. His hands slid down the smooth inside of the librarian’s thighs to keep him spread as he licked the tight ring of muscle.

He lapped at it greedily, drooling, letting saliva drip off his tongue and along the crease of Jihoon’s ass. His fingers chased the wetness and drew it back upwards towards the twitching entrance, skimming the surface of it with the pad of his index finger along with his tongue and the smacking of his lips as he kissed it. It was sloppy and noisy, but he couldn’t help himself. Jihoon was delicious and so eager pushing against his face the way he was.

And Jihoon wasn't even aware he was doing it. Daniel’s boldness had taken him by surprise. He just wanted a finger or two inside him; he didn't expect Daniel to use his mouth. Not that he minded. It was wet and loud and so fucking hot he couldn't help but seek out more. He whined again, “ _Daniel_...” Wiggling his ass, rolling his hips against Daniel’s lingering fingers, Jihoon asked him to put one inside him and fuck him with it.

Daniel stood, mouthing up Jihoon’s quivering thighs and planting reverent kisses to his knees. He fingered his own mouth and pulled it out sopping, a long string of saliva connecting lips to finger as he finally pressed into Jihoon’s hole slowly to the first knuckle, taking his time until it was fully swallowed up. He slowly began to pump it in and out, trying desperately to temper his eagerness. “Tell me when you want another,” he said through gritted teeth, using his other hand to keep him spread so he could enjoy watching Jihoon take to him so well. He couldn’t fucking wait to stick his cock inside him, it ached, dripping precum onto the wood floor.

He had to listen to Jihoon struggle to stifle his moans, biting on his knuckles and covering his mouth with his hand; they were in a library, after all. Jihoon’s face was turning pink with pleasure and embarrassment; it was not often he was reduced to a quivering mess like this so quickly, with just a finger inside. The stretch was hot, in both a good and bad way, and Jihoon wanted Daniel to fill him so badly he couldn't care less about it. Whimpering, Jihoon began to play with his cock, trying to distract himself from the tickling sensation spreading between his legs. On each thrust in, Daniel's finger came impossibly close to rubbing his prostate, came this close to making him cry out and his cock leak, but he missed each time. Whether it was inexperience or teasing, Jihoon didn't know.

“More,” he gasped, “put another in…I need you to fill me, I want you  _inside me_.”

“You're such a pretty fucking mess like this,” Daniel praised, standing again to look at Jihoon properly. Usually the librarian was so composed, but like this, with hair plastered to his face, pink rising from his chest to his throat and face, and the little desperate whines he was making, he was breathtaking.

He withdrew his finger, spat onto his hand and Jihoon’s hole and carefully pressed two fingers back inside. He watched as he scissored and stretched Jihoon, fucked him with his fingers nice and slow, deep then shallow and deep again. His own cock rubbed wetly just below the pucker as Daniel could barely keep his hips still in anticipation of burying himself inside Jihoon’s tight heat. “Look at me,” he told Jihoon, whose head was to the side, eyes shut, and when the other boy complied, Daniel curled his fingers from within.

“Yeah, yes, yes, there!” Jihoon gasped. He bit his lip and moaned, “Do you like watching me? Seeing my face when you fuck me with your fingers? Like seeing them inside, how they spread me?”

“Jesus, _yes_ ,” Daniel groaned, his head dropping, blond hair falling into his eyes. He didn't even have to think about it, nor did he think twice about stuffing another finger inside Jihoon, then another. “I… I wanna fuck you so bad,” he almost begged, still pumping his fingers inside him.

“I was just about to ask…” Jihoon giggled at the pleading tone in his timid voice. It was going to hurt, he couldn't deny that - saliva was not nearly enough to prepare him for Daniel. But he didn't really care. The clock was ticking, the library doors closing soon, and Jihoon couldn't stand to stop now. “So fuck me, Daniel.”

Daniel let go of Jihoon, toed off his shoes and took off the jeans that were pooled around his ankles. Every cell inside him was buzzing and his body was like a livewire. He removed his wallet out of his back pocket and withdrew a lube packet. Wordlessly, he tore it open and let some drip down along the crease of Jihoon’s backside, using the rest on his dick, slicking it up and stroking it from base to tip to make sure it was well saturated. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he whispered between the both of them, using his cock to spread the gel, circling it along the rim, teasing, pushing and nudging the entrance but still not putting it in.

The cool liquid made Jihoon gasp and his erection twitch. He tried to push his hips down, impale himself on Daniel’s cock as it teased his hole. “Just _do it_ ,” he groaned, trying not to beg, running a hand over his face and gripping his own hair. “You can make it up to me some other time, okay?”

Daniel scooped one of Jihoon’s legs from the table, threw it over his forearm and took himself in hand to guide the blunt head of his cock to Jihoon’s eager entrance. It slid in, one torturous inch at a time and the sight of it almost had Daniel coming then and there. He hitched Jihoon’s other leg up and pulled the small man towards him, sheathing himself completely inside the librarian. “For fuck sakes you’re so tight,” he nearly growled, holding still, waiting to be told when he could move.

Jihoon grit his teeth and tried to breathe through the burning stretch. The lube helped, and Jihoon had to admire Daniel’s foresight. “Go slow,” he instructed, tentatively rolling and shifting his hips, getting used to the feeling of Daniel’s girth inside him, “I like it better that way.”

Did Jihoon seriously need to ask what was almost impossible of him right now? With the way he was clenching around him, pulling him in deeper, squirming and writhing so that Daniel was buried to the hilt, he could barely keeping his restraint in check. His fingers dug into Jihoon’s hips, bruising in their intensity as he pulled out slowly, then plunged in again. “ _Ah_ , fuck…” he swore, head falling back to stare at the ceiling, as he did it over and over, egged on by each and every whiny moan and the sight of Jihoon arching his back slightly off the table.

“Do you not want to watch?” Jihoon asked when he noticed Daniel tilting his head skyward. “You don't want to see it going in and out of me?” His voice was weaker than he would have liked, whining and hitching whenever Daniel pushed his cock back inside. He moaned, “I love to watch it,” and propped himself up on his elbows to try and get a better view.

“Mmmn…” was all Daniel could say in response. Watching himself fuck Jihoon, his cock squeezing in and Jihoon’s perfect ass flexing, his thighs quivering in Daniel’s grip, was a far better option than having to make eye contact; if he so much as risked a glance to see if his dick was making Jihoon come undone, he would blow.

Fuck it. The other boy had mentioned a next time and if Daniel sucked at it now, he wouldn't be given another chance. His hips were bucking a little faster, a little stronger and he felt the table shake with each thrust. “Hold on so I can let go of you,” and he took the opportunity to stroke Jihoon’s heavy, sticky cock, and stuff his fingers into Jihoon’s mouth so he could imagine what it would feel like to get head from him.

The fingers helped to muffle Jihoon’s moans, which grew in body and volume as Daniel increased his pace, rocking the table beneath them with the force of his snapping hips. Thighs trembling, Jihoon bucked up into Daniel’s fist each time he rubbed his fingers over the sensitive head of his cock. “Niel…” he mumbled around the slick fingers in his mouth, “I wanna come,”

And the request came not a moment too soon. Daniel pulled out, laying his twitching, spurting cock on Jihoon’s pelvis, spilling cum all over his belly and up his chest. Immediately, his fingers filled Jihoon again, purposely seeking and finding the small knot of nerves inside him, probing and rubbing it, while wetting his other hand in his cooling spunk to stroke Jihoon’s cock. “Come for me,” he ordered shuddering, voice breaking as his dick continued to convulse.

Jihoon’s face twisted, his eyes squeezing shut as a final hearty whimper broke through his lips. His jaw dropped, and his body went rigid as a powerful wave of pleasure rolled through his body, from his toes to his fingers, for what felt like entire minutes. When he opened his eyes, Jihoon was embarrassed at how much he had spilled onto himself and Daniel.

“Ah fuck,” he gasped, laying his head back on the table, trying to catch his breath. “Uh, my bad.”

“Jesus…” Daniel chuckled breathily, leaning over the table with both hands at Jihoon’s side. He couldn't deny how hot it was to see Jihoon have that kind of intense orgasm. His cock twitched again just at the thought of it. He gave himself a minute to regain his composure, then took off his shirt, turned it inside out and cleaned Jihoon off. Once he’d managed to do the same and was tucked inside his pants, he offered Jihoon a hand up and stood there awkwardly, cum-plastered hoodie in hand, looking at the floor. “Okay, so uh... thanks for showing me the archives,” he mumbled shyly, then cleared his throat, “…could I take you to dinner sometime this week?”

Jihoon winced as he hopped off the table onto his feet, his ass still burning, hoping Daniel hadn’t noticed how furiously he had been blushing as he cleaned him up. It had been a while since he'd been fucked like that, and certainly never in the library archives when he was on the clock. This nerd had really managed to surprise him, and Jihoon would never be able to overlook him among the magazines and dictionaries again. “Yeah,” he nodded with a small smile, zipping up his jeans and pulling on his shirt, “dinner would be nice.”

 


End file.
